Warriors Randomness
by oddsponge13
Summary: Randomness has taken over the forest! What will happen? Will Firestar survive his trip to Disneyland? Who will win the Thunderclan Monopoly tornament? Was Tigerstar related to Darth Vader? Read this fanfic, and find out!R&R! NO FLAMES!
1. The Monopoly tornament

disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!

Firestar was in Thunderclan camp, playing monopoly with Graystripe. There was a Monopoly tournament, and now it was all down to Firestar & Graystripe. Firestar picked up the dice with his non-opposable thumbs, and rolled the dice. "6!" Sandstorm yowled. Firestar moved his piece 6 spaces. He picked up a card. "Go to jail, and give your player $6000000 bucks." The card read. Firestar groaned. Graystripe had won the tournament. Graystripe gave a loud purr, and started doing a wild dance. Firestar rolled his eyes. "Congratulations, Graystripe. You won!" Sandstorm purred. "HOORRAAAY!" Graystripe said joyfully. The cats clapped. "What's my prize?" asked Graystripe. Sandstorm looked at Firestar expectantly, and Firestar walked into his den. The clan stared. Firestar exited his den holding a piece of golden fresh kill. Graystripe gasped. "It's the golden Mouse award!" Cloudtail exclaimed. Firestar gave it to Graystripe. "It's all yours now buddy." He whispered."HOORRAAAY!" Graystripe meowed.Graystripe was so happy, he started doing back flips around the camp. Oh, until he accidentally kicked Speckletail in the head. She chased Graystripe all over camp. Firestar & Sandstorm watched for about 8 hours. They were really enjoying this.

The next day, Firestar went to visit his kittypet sister, Princess, and tell her about the tournament. When Firestar had told her he lost, Princesssmiled athim.Even though inside she wastottally furious.She really had high hopes of him winning. Firestar walked slowly away, muttering. Then he went to visit his friend, Smudge, whom readers think that Firestar had abandoned when he was a kittypet. "Yo waz up hommie G?" Firestar greeted. "Hey, Rusty, check this out!" Smudge exclaimed. Smudge focused on a tree branch. He stared. Firestar watched. Then, beams of red light came out of Smudge's eyes, and burned the branch to a crisp. "Heat vision! Cool!" purred Firestar. "Yeah, yesterday, when I was watching the Oscars, when someone won, that I hated, I got really mad, and I burned the TV. And that's how I got Heat vision!" Smudge meowed proudly. Smudge had super powers for as long as Firestar could remember. He had super speed, invisibility, force fields, Super strength, and now heat vision! Firestar couldn't help feeling proud that one of his best pals had super powers. "Well, I better get going now Smudge." Firestar meowed. "See ya Rusty!" Smudge purred. Then he disappeared into thin air.

When Firestar got back to camp, he saw Graystripe wearing a shirt that read, "I'm a Winner! Firestar's a Loser!" Firestar wasn't hurt buy this mean T-shirt slogan, mostly because he knew Graystripe had a very big ego. And any time he would tell some one that, they would ask for waffles, 'cause they would of thought Firestar said he had a big EGGO, as in Eggo waffles. Which got Firestar thinking about waffles, and he went over to Cenderpelt's den to see if she'd have any waffles. "Mmmm…Waffles…." Thought Firestar.

* * *

That's Chapter 1! Yes, It was very random. (Yay, random!) Now it's review time! See that little button below? Click it!But remeber, NO FLAMMES, Cause you are what you say! Coming soon: Chapter 2! 


	2. To Disneyland, and away we go!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

The next day after that, Firestar was going on a trip to Disneyland, which all leaders get to do, when Starcaln tells them. Graystripe, Sandstorm, Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw were coming along. Right now they were on the plane.

"Does anyone have peanuts?" Squirrelpaw asked. "Errr… Maybe a twoleg will come and present us with some." Firestar told her. Then a twoleg came. But instead of offering them peanuts, the twoleg shrieked, and threw a moon rock at Graystripe. Then the twoleg threw the cats of the plane. The 5 of them went screaming into the air. "We're all gonna die!" Sandstorm yowled. "Not me." Said Leafpaw as she pulled out a parachute from who knows where. She grabbed Squirrelpaw and they went peacefully floating into the air. Firestar, Graystripe and Sandstorm were still falling. Fortunately, they landed on a piece of cotton candy, no bigger than a muffin, which broke their fall. "HOORRAAAY!" Graystripe shouted gleefully. Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw landed safely on a twoleg's head. They were in Disneyland. "HOORRAAAY!" Shouted Graystripe joyfully. "I'm hungry." Complained Squirrelpaw, as she devoured a giant piece of ice cream cake. "I wonder if there's any prey around here." Firestar meowed. "Guys! Look over there!" Graystripe exclaimed. There, buy a balloon booth, was a giant mouse, or as we like to call him, Mickey Mouse. "FOOD!" exclaimed Squirrelpaw as she lunged at Mickey Mouse. "Lets bring this mouse down!" said Sandstorm triumphantly as she went over to help Squirrelpaw defeat Mickey Mouse. Eventually, all of the cats were attacking, and Mickey Mouse was screaming for his life. Also eventually, Mickey fell down. "All right!" purred Firestar. Then a red fire truck came, and twolegs came out of it, and out in Mickey. "There goes dinner." Leafpaw groaned.

The rest of that day was nice. Nice as mice, as Graystripe would say. At this very moment, Firestar was on a Dumbo ride, while the rest of them ate candy apples that had randomly fallen from the sky. Leafpaw had played games, and even won her self a colorful sombrero and a stuffed rabbit, which she had called Yellowfang, after the old Thunderclan medicine cat. Graystripe was now addicted to Big Macs, and Mentos. Squirrelpaw had just filled up her autograph book, with names such as Donald Duck, and Goofy. Sandstorm, like Firestar, loved to go on the roller coaters, and there was even a ride called "Message from Starclan", but only Firestar could go on that one. While on it, there were tons of loops, and falls, but near the end, it took him into a dark room, and there was a stage, which Bluestar was standing on. Firestar was so happy to see her, he undid his seat belt, and rushed over to see her. Then Bluestar started to give him a message about Thunderclan being in danger, and she even said it in song! Once she was finished, Firestar applauded her, then ran out the exit to tell the others that the clans were in trouble, so they had to get back! Luckily, a purple elephant walked out of Wal-Mart, and agreed to take them back to the forest. Now they were on their way.

* * *

CHAPTER 2 IS COMPLETE! I'M ON A SUGAR RUSH! HOORRAAAY! CH. 3 IS COMING SOON! P.S. Sorry about the short chapters.


	3. Waffles & Muffins

Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!

10 years later when Firestar, Graystripe, Sandstorm, Leafpaw, and Squirrelpaw got back to camp, they saw Dustpelt running back and forth screaming. "Shadowclan is attacking! And they have muffins!" Dustpelt shrieked. "Oh noze!" Cried Graystripe. It was true. Shadowclan cats were running around chucking muffins at everyone. "We must fight!" said Firestar heroically. "But how?" Asked Whitestorm, even though he was dead, but returned for the episode. "We've got waffles!" Shouted Cenderpelt. "HOORRAAAY!" Shouted Graystripe. Soon, everyone from Thunderclan and Shadowclan were chucking muffins and waffles at each other. "Mmmm… Blueberry…" Said Squirrelpaw randomly as she bit into a blueberry muffin. " We're running out of waffles!" Exclaimed Bluestar who had also returned from the dead because she liked muffins and waffles. " But we just got in a new stock!" shouted Firestar. "Where could they all have gone?" Then Firestar noticed Graystripe in the corner eating waffles. "GRAYSTRIPE!" Yowled Firestar. "Eat the muffins, not the waffles!" He said. "Sorry." Graystripe mewed quietly.

Now the battle was almost over. Both clans were running out of muffins and waffles, but the battle still wasn't over yet. Then Brambleclaw got hit in the head with a muffin, and died. "BRRAAAMBLLECLAAW!" Shouted Firestar dramatically. He looked angrily at Blackstar, who had thrown the muffin. "YOUR GO'IN DOWN KITTY!" Yowled Firestar angrily, as he ran over to Blackstar and threw a really stale waffle at him. Blackstar fell. Firestar could tell he was losing a life. "Firestar, we need reinforcements!" Cried Bramleclaw, who wasn't really dead. "All we need is more waffles." Said Firestar. "I know! I'll distract them!" Suggested Graystripe, as he ducked all the muffins. Then, Graystripe got out a guitar from nowhere, and started singing a weird song in Japanese. Unfortunately, none of the cats could speak Japanese, and even Graystripe had no clue what he was saying. Then Brambleclaw bit in to a muffin. "Hey, are these blackberries?" He asked a Shadowclan cat. "Nope. They're death berries." The Shadowclan cat replied. Then Brambleclaw started to choke. Then he died. Again. "BRRAAAMBLLECLAAW!" Shouted Firestar dramatically. Graystripe was still playing guitar, and singing in Japanese. Until a Shadowclan cat Stoll it. "NOOOOO!" Yowled Graystripe. "Oh well. I can still sing." He said positively. Then he started singing again.

By this time Firestar thought this battle would never end. Cats were STILL throwing waffles and muffins. Firestar could barley see the grass, because of the muffins& Waffles. The cats had been fighting for a moon and a half. Graystripe was running out of creative Japanese words to say. "Can we take a break now, Firestar?" Asked Brambleclaw. "Not until both clans run out of Muffins and Waffles." Replied Firestar. "Uh, I hate those words!" Complained Squirrelpaw. Then Firestar & Blackstar realized they were both holding the last muffin & waffle. They chucked it at each other. They both lost a life. NOW the battle was over. The Shadowclan cats walked out sensibly. "I never wanna hear the words Waffles or Muffins again." Said Sandstorm. "A-men." Agreed Graystripe.

* * *

Mmm... Waffles & Muffins... That's Ch. 3! Chapter 4 is coming soon! Please reveiw this! AND NO FLAMES! 


	4. The shiny piece of metal

Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!

Firestar was waiting for his report from Graystripe. Graystripe came walking over to Firestar with a curious piece of paper. "What's that?" Asked Firestar. "That would be a thank you letter from Riverclan." Graystripe explained. "Why?" Asked Firestar. "'Cause Dustpelt gave Leopardstar a very shiny piece of metal." Graystripe replied. "Wow." Firestar purred amusingly. "How shiny was it?" He asked. "Go see for your self." Graystripe meowed. Then Firestar rushed over to Riverclan, in 2 seconds. "METAL!" Firestar yowled to Leopardstar. "MY METAL!" Leopardstar yowled, hugging the piece of extremely shiny metal. "SHINY!" Firestar squealed like a kit. "MY SHINY!" Leopardstar cried, still holding the piece of metal. Then smoke came out of Firestar's ears and he pounced on Leopardstar. "SSPPAARRKKLLYY SSHHIINNYYY!" Firestar hissed angrily. "YOU NO TOUCHY SHINY METAL!" Leopardstar hissed, as she clawed Firestar's ear, and squeezing the piece of metal really tightly.

Then Blackstar ran into the scene screaming "SHHHIIIINNY THINGSSS!" Then snatched the metal from Leopardstar, and started running for Shadowclan camp. "SHINY!" Hissed Firestar and Leopardstar, at the same time, as they started chasing Blackstar. "BENDY! BENDY!" Blackstar purred as he was running with the metal. "DON'T BEND SHINY!" Leopardstar yowled. "MY BENDY!" Tallstar hissed, as he crossed Blackstar's path, and snatching the shiny metal from him. "SHINY BENDY SPARKLY!" Yowled Firestar, Blackstar, and Leopardstar in horror. "IT'S MEEEE METALLLL!" Tallstar purred, as he ran, as fast as a guy with super speed. "SHINY'S GETTING AWAY!" Firestar announced, still shocked in horror. "ME SAVE SHINY!" Leopardstar yowled with triumph, as she started running as fast as Tallstar. Then Firestar and Blackstar shrugged, and started running as fast as the other two leaders.

Firestar body slammed Tallstar into the mud, and received the shiny medal. "YOU'RE SAVED, SHINY!" Firestar purred. "IT'S MY SHINY!" Leopardstar hissed. "I GAVE YOU CARDS FOR SENDING ME SHINY! NOW LEAVE ME AND SHINY ALONE!" "NEEVEERR!" yowled Firestar heroically. Then Firestar clutched the piece of metal, and held it up in the air. The metal was so shiny, that it stunned the other three leaders, just enough time to make a get away! "DUSTPELT BROUGHT MR.SHINY INTO THIS WORLD! I'M HIS LEADER, GIVING ME THE RIGHT TO KEEP THE SHINY METAL!" Leopardstar, Blackstar, and Tallstar all hissed at Firestar, as he rushed back to Thunderclan, holding the metal. "ME GOT THE METAL!" Firestar cried with happiness. Then Graystipe head him over the head with a baseball bat. "Stop acting like a kit!" He exclaimed. Then he noticed the shiny piece of metal Firestar was holding. "OOOOHHHH…. SHINY…" Graystipe purred. "MY SHINY!" Cloudtail yowled. Here we go again…

* * *

YAY SHINY! Chapter 4 is complete!Please review and NO FLAMES! Also, just if anyone's wondering, from now on, every Saturday, I shall update. (I have, like,12 more chapters on my computer!) Also, most of the time, I'll probably update on Sundays, but I can't make any promises. 


	5. Darth Tigerstar

Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!

Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw were watching a sitcom on TV. Then Brambleclaw walked over, in a sailor suit. "What are you guys watching?" Asked Brambleclaw. "We're watching this show called "Warriors with that?"" Leafpaw told him. "Would you like Warriors with that?" Squirrelpaw shouted out randomly, and the two of them laughed. "You guys are wack." Brambleclaw said. Then Firestar's two daughters went back to watching their sitcom.

Then some dramatic music came on, and Brambleclaw, Tigerstar's son, looked into a puddle. "I'M A BAD KITTY!" He cried. Then Firestar and Graystipe, who was playing the dramatic music, walked over to Brambleclaw. "Tigey's a bad kitty." Said Firestar seriously. Then Brambleclaw stopped his wailing, and turned to Firestar. "I wanted to be the son of Homer Simpson, not a killer!" Brambleclaw complained. "I was not a bad person." Said Tigerstar's ghost, who was standing right beside the three cats. "Oh, hi Tigerstar." Graystipe sighed. "Daddy, I'm depressed." Brambleclaw mewed to Tigerstar.

"It's alright, Bramby." Said Tigerstar. "Killing is a very depressing concept." He said. "Then why did you do it?" Asked Graystripe. "Because… my master made me." Tigerstar admitted. Then Brambleclaw, Firestar, and Graystripe gasped. "Tigerstar's a kittypet!" Yowled Graystripe. "I prefer the word assistant." He explained. "My owner was cruel." "Who was he?" Asked Firestar. Then Tigerstar's ghost snatched Graystipe's CD player, and put in on a very familiar tune. "Barney was your owner?" Brambleclaw asked in shock. "Oops, wrong song." Tigerstar meowed. Then he turned it on to an even MORE familiar song. "Darth Vader." The three cats said all at once.

"Yep." Tigerstar said. "Really I'm a peace maker, I love the color pink, I think high heels are so in fashion, and I LOVE the teletubbes!" He said. Then Graystripe fainted. "Vader didn't even appreciate me!" Tigerstar complained. "I was the one who thought up the quote "Luke, I am you father"! And HE wanted to use "Hey! Lukey! It's daddy!" That movie would have been a failure without me." "Wow. I didn't know you're life was so hard." Brambleclaw said. "Yes." Tigerstar's ghost said. "But who cares! Let's do the Macarena!" "HOORRAAAY!" Said Graystripe. Then the three cats, and the ghost, began to do the Macarena. "I'm SO happy my father isn't a killer!" Brambleclaw purred. "But I'm a little ticked off about the whole pink thing." He whispered to Firestar. Then Tigerstar stopped dancing. "But still… there's something I MUST confess." The other three cats stopped dancing. "I WAS like I described… but then I realized being evil was fun… Also" Then Tigerstar's ghost ripped off his cat costume. "I AM DARTH VADER 2!" Tigers-err-Darth Vader 2 yowled. "AHHHH!" Screamed Brambleclaw, Firestar, and Graystripe.

"I have come to destroy you!" Darth Vader 2 breathed. "NOOOOO!" Screamed Brambleclaw. Then Firestar stopped screaming. "You mean this WHOLE time, my arch nemesis was Darth Vader!" Firestar asked in astonishment. "Darth Vader 2, the cat." Replied DV 2. "Oh, okay." Said Firestar. Then He, Graystripe, and Brambleclaw rushed into Firestar's den and got out a vacuum. "Huh? Wait, NO!" DV 2 screamed. "Ghosts are afraid of vacuums!" He screamed. "GOOD BYE GHOST TIGERSTAR A.K.A DARTH VADER 2!" Yelled Firestar heroically, as he turned on the vacuum, and Tigerstar got sucked into it. "Great. Now what do we do with him?" Asked Graystripe. Then Firestar gave an evil grin. 2 hours later, Firestar, and the vacuum arrived at the bottomless hole, and Firestar threw the vacuum over. "AWW… I thought Tigerstar had turned good…" Brambleclaw complained. "He was… at one time…" Firestar said, deep in thought about the shiny piece of metal from Chapter 4. "Let's do the Macarena!" Graystripe suggested. Then the 3 of them started dancing.

* * *

RANDOMNESS! YAY! REVIEWS! YAY! FLAMES! HISS! NEW CHAPTER! YAY! 


	6. Graystripe goes skydiving

Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!

Graystripe was at camp. He was bored. Veeery bored. "I'm bored." Said Graystripe. "Veeery bored." Then Firestar walked in holding a brochure. "Yo, Graystipey, check this out." Firestar said. Graystripe looked at the brochure. "Skydiving?" He asked. "Actually, it says 'Swimming.'" Firestar gave him an odd look. "Skydiving! HOORRAAAY! Great idea!" Graystripe yowled happily, and jumped out a window that was there for no apparent reason. Graystripe jumped into his Hummer, and drove off, even though A. He had no clue where he was going, and B. He's a cat for cryin out loud! Then as he was driving, his car flew off a random cliff. "HOORRAAAY!" Graystripe shouted gleefully. "I'm skydiving!" He purred, as jumped out off the car, and kept falling.

5 minutes later, he was still falling. Until he fell onto a trampoline, at the bottom off a rocky cliff, and was now falling up. "HOORRAAAY!" Graystripe called out again. Then he flew into the sky, and went all the way to Starclan. Even though he didn't die. Then he crashed through the roof. "Graystripe!" Greeted Bluestar. "Bluestar!" He greeted. Then he stayed for tea and cookies. "Well I'd better get going." Said Graystripe. "May Starclan be with you." Said Yellowfang. Then Graystripe jumped out from the hole he made in the wall, and flew back to earth. "HOORRAAAY!" Graystripe shouted. Unfortunately, he fell down another cliff. "Yay! I'm skydiving again!" He mewed. "WHEEEEEEE!" Then he crashed through the roof of the home of the mole people.

"Greetings, Moles! I'm your father!" He greeted strangely. "Then a mole with rabies bit him on the shoulder, and Graystripe laughed historically. "I just realized!" He said. "I'm in a mole hole!" He giggled. "Greetings fellow odd ball." Greeted the largest mole. "I am Mr. Snuffles, leader of the mole people. "Olla, senior Snuffles!" Graystripe greeted. "I am Ronald Mc. Donald. I am Mr. Snuffles assistant." Said a mole wearing a cowboy hat. "Can you guys sing?" Asked Graystripe. "Actually, we have an opening song for newcomers." Mr. Snuffles told Graystripe. "All together now," Then the moles started singing. "Ding-Dong, Wang, Chang, Yinger, Dinger, Donger. We are the mole people, and we'd like to sing a songer. WE ARE THE MOLE PEEPS! MR.SNUFFLES IS OUR MASTER! WE ARE THE MOLE PEEPS! WE GET INTO DISASTERS! WE ARE- WE ARE- WE ARE THE MOLE PEEPS!" They finished their song. "HOORRAAAY!" Graystripe clapped.

"Nice talking to you guys, but I gotta jet!" Graystripe purred. Then he got out his hummer from behind Ronald Mc. Donald's ear, and jumped into it. "I'm GO'IN SKY DIVING!" He announced, as he drove up to ground level, and jumped back down the cliff. "YAY, SKY DIVING!" He shouted. Then for the next two hours he just jumped off the cliff, and drove back up it. Until, one time he went down, and out of no where, Squirrelpaw showed up. " 'Ello, Neighbor!" She chirped, as she flew down the cliff with Graystripe. "Yo Ho!" Greeted Graystripe. " I see we're sky diving." Said Squirrelpaw. "Un huh." Graystripe said. "Uhhh… you know we're gonna fall and die, right?" Squirrelpaw asked. "Uh huh." Said Graystripe, falling even faster. "See ya." Said Squirrelpaw, as she flew up the cliff. Then Graystripe fell and died. "Man, that was fun!" Graystripe yowled. "And slightly painful." "Would you like some lemonade, sir?" Asked one of the moles from the mole people. "Sure, neighbor!" Graystripe meowed.. Then he gulped down the lemonade. "Dieing is thirsty work!" Purred Graystripe. "I can see that." Said Mr. Snuffles. "Well, Tallyho!" Graystripe said happily, getting back in the Hummer and driving to the top of the cliff. "YAY, SKY DIVING!" Purred Graystripe.

* * *

HOORRAAAY! SKYDIVING RULEZ! Review this! But like always, NO FLAMES! 


	7. Squirrelpaw's birthday bash part 1

Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!

Firestar was blowing up balloons. Graystripe was setting up a stereo system. Sandstorm was putting out chips, and pop. Leafpaw was hanging streamers. You guessed it. It was Squirrelpaw's birthday. The cats of Thunderclan were having a surprise party for her. Graystripe had sent her hunting, so she wouldn't know. "HOORRAAAY!" Graystripe cried. "I LOOVE PARTIES!" He purred. "Leafpaw, what did you get your sister?" Asked Firestar. Leafpaw looked at him. "Oh my gosh! I forgot to get Leafpaw a present!" Thought Leafpaw. "Err… It's something amazing." She said awkwardly. "I can't wait to see it!" Purred Sandstorm. "Oh, wait… do I hear Starclan calling? I think it was- that way!" Leafpaw said, as she ran into the forest, to get her beloved sister a present. "What a weird kid." Said Firestar.

"What to get?" Leafpaw asked herself. "What to get?" She repeated. "Maybe I should get her a big juicy squirrel!" She thought. "Or not, considering her name is 'Squirrelpaw'." Then she heard rustling in a bush. "W-who's there?" Asked Leafpaw. Then to Leafpaw's giant surprise, a mole walked out of the bushes. Leafpaw gave a yowl of surprise. "Do you know the one called Graystripe?" He asked. "Yesterday he went skydiving in our caves, and left his Hummer behind." The mole said. "I'll give it to him." Leafpaw said, uncertainly. "Thank you, amigos." The mole said, as he flew up into the sky. "Wait a minute-," Thought Leafpaw. "I could give Graystripe's Hummer to Leafpaw, and tell him that I bought it at a car sale!" Leafpaw thought. "I'm a genius!" She purred. "Good thing Graystripe isn't." She sighed.

"Hey, Sandstorm!" Leafpaw mewed to Sandstorm, 2 hours before the party. "Yeah?" Asked Sandstorm, wearing a party hat, and holding a sparkler. "I need help with my'present'." She meowed. "That's cheesy-licious!" Graystripe butted in. "Is it my lost Hummer?" Asked Graystripe. Leafpaw looked at him, shocked. "Uhh… No… It's a… something…" She said. "OH! I LOVE SOMETHINGS!" Graystripe yowled. "Once, I got a something, and I called it Billy Banana!" He purred loudly. "You mean that chainsaw?" Asked Firestar. "I called it Joe!" Graystripe said with enthusiasm, as he pulled out Joe. " I was talking to Sandstorm!" Leafpaw said, annoyed. "Oh." Said Graystripe and Firestar. Graystripe put some dramatic music on the stereo. Sandstorm started dancing. "HELLO!" Leafpaw yelled. "Oh, Leafpaw, what is it?" She asked. "Come here." Leafpaw gestured to the forest. "Oh! I know a quick way to get there!" Graystripe yowled. "FOLLOW MEEEEEE!" Graystripe purred, as he pulled out a rainbow form nowhere, and took Sandstorm, and Leafpaw, and slid across the rainbow to an other universe. "GRAYSTRIPE!" Yowled Leafpaw. "I think were lost." Sandstorm mewed.

"I wanted to speak with Sandstorm alone, then YOU had to come, and take us to this strange land!" Leafpaw hissed. "Sorry, amigos." Graystripe meowed quietly. Then Leafpaw realized her surroundings. There were rainbows, and flowers, and sparkly air. "I'M ALLERGIC TO SPARKLY AIR!" Graystripe yowled. "Then why did you bring us here?" Sandstorm hissed. "I thought this was the passage to Chucky Cheeses." Graystripe meowed. Then a weird ghost twoleg with his leg chewed off floated over to them, then started blabbering a lot of words in Japanese to them. "Twolegs…" Leafpaw shook her head. "Come on, we need to get back in time for Squirrelpaw's party!" Sandstorm meowed. Then the ghost twoleg stopped talking. Then his eyes started glowing red. "I-AM-SANTA-CLAUSE!" The ghost said. "Oh! I know where we are!" Graystripe mewed. "We're in Japanese-ghost-Santa land!" "Well, how do we get out?" Hissed Leafpaw. "Find out, on the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Z!" Graystripe meowed with enthusiasm.

* * *

Will Leafpaw's gift work out? Will Sandstorm, Leafpaw, and Graystripe ever get out of Japanese-Ghost-Santa land? Will I ever think of any more questions to ask? Find out,when I post Squirrelpaw's birthday bash part 2! Also, just to make it clear that I have lots more chapters left, and way more to come, here's a sneek preview at... CH 18! 

"Atomic batteries to power, turbines to speed, sir, where ready to rooooooll out!" Firestar said, as he started the Hummer. He pressed the exhilarator. "Fly chicken!" Graystripe yelled. 


	8. Squirrelpaw's birthday bash part 2

Disclamier- I OWN NOTHING!

The ghost Japanese Santa person was coming closer. "We're Doooooooomed!" Leafpaw yowled. "We must fight!" Sandstorm said, heroically. "I'll save you, Shiny!" Graystripe squealed, holding the piece of metal that the clan leaders fought over, back in chapter 4. "Hey, how did you get that metal?" Leafpaw asked. "What metal?" Graystripe asked, with no trace of him holding any type of metal whatsoever. Then the Japanese ghost Santa went to pick up Leafpaw. "NOOOOOO-N-n-n-n-NOOOOOOO!" Howled Leafpaw. The twoleg picked up Leafpaw. Dramatic music came on- even more dramatic than the music Graystripe would play. "Leafy! I'll save you!" Graystripe called out. Then, out of nowhere, Graystripe pulled out a Glad press 'n seal wrap, and opened it up, causing a black hole. Then the Ghost-Japanese-Santa person dropped Leafpaw, and got sucked into the plastic. "YOU-BETTER-WATCH-OUT!" The GJS person said. Then disappeared. "Great. Now what do we do?" Asked Sandstorm. They all looked at each other. Then smiled. "I'm taking the CHEEEEEZY EXSPRESS! HOORRAAAY!" Graystripe yelled. Then he pushed a button, and a car made of cheese rolled up. "Let's get back to the party!" Leafpaw said.

Soon enough, they were back at the surprise party, 2 minutes before they brought Squirrelpaw in. Leafpaw had to admit, everything looked so colorful, and cheerful, and there was lots of decorations, chips, soda, music, and more! Then Leafpaw felt jealous. "Firestar never threw me a party like this for MY birthday!" She thought. "She's coming!" Brackenfur shouted. All the cats hid behind bushes, and got ready to shout "surprise!" Then a cat entered the camp. "SURPRISE!" The cats shouted. Then they realized it was Scourge's ghost, from Bloodclan.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" All the cats shrieked. Then Scourge walked over to Firestar. "Gimme your lunch money, kittypet." He said. "But I was going to buy a Big Mac!" Firestar wailed. Then he burst into tears. Then Squirrelpaw entered camp. Everyone looked up from Scourge and Firestar. "SURPRISE!" They all shouted. "Oh, is this party for moi?" She asked, shocked. "It sure is, sweetie." Firestar purred. Then everyone turned to Scourge, who was now crying historically. "What's wrong, you stupid furball?" Cloudtail asked with compassion in his voice. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-" "GET ON WITH IT!" Dustpelt shouted. "I've never been invited to a party!" Scourge wailed. "Awww… Why don't you party with us?" Asked Squirrelpaw. "Really?" Asked Scourge. "Really." Squirrelpaw purred. "WHAAAAHOOOOOOOO!" Scourge yowled happily.

"LET'S PARTY!" Yelled Sandstorm. "HOORRAAAY!" yowled Graystripe. Then some music came on and everyone started dancing. "What's MY present Leafpaw?" Squirrelpaw asked her sister. "Err.. It's right over there..." Leafpaw pointed to Graystripe's Hummer. "Oh, Leafpaw, 'Tis fabuliolus!" She purred. "Only one problem." She Squirrelpaw meowed. "What?" Leafpaw asked with a worried exspreesion. "I- can't drive!" Purred Squirrelpaw. Then the two sisters started laughing. "I'll have it!" Graystripe offered. "Okay!" The two sisters agreed.

All was peaceful until- "Can you pass the ketchup?" Scourge asked Graystripe. "Sure thing, Scrooge!" Graystripe purred. "Actually my name is Scourge." Scourge said. "Riiiiight." Graystripe said. Then Squirrelpaw wiggled over to Scourge " 'Tis the best party eva!" Squirrelpaw purred. "By the way, does anyone have ketchup?" Then, suddenly a giant hole opened up for the sky. "What's happing!" Yelled Firestar. Then everyone heard this noise that sounded like this: "I-AM-SANTA-CLAUSE!" "UH OH!" Mewed Leafpaw, Sandstorm, and Graystripe. Then The Ghost-Japanese-Santa twoleg jumped down from the sky. "HOORRAAAY!" Cried Graystripe, gleefully. "Graystripe, this is a BAD THING!" Firestar hissed. "Oh." Graystripe said. "OOOOOOOH NOOOO!" "ME-WANT-KETCHUP!" The GJS yelled. "Scourge has ketchup." Squirrelpaw said quietly. Then the Ghost-Japanese-Santa picked up Scourge. "KETCHUP!" He yelled really, really loudly. Scourge was shivering, and was close to tears. "Have you ever heard of the muffin man?" Scourge asked, voice wobbling. "MUFFIN…. MAN?" The GJS asked. "This is fun!" Graystripe said, sitting on a lawn chair beneath the Ghost-Japanese-Santa, eating popcorn. "MUFFIN-MAN!" The GJS yowled. "ME-LIKE-MUFFINS!" He shouted happily. Then he dropped Scourge and started singing the muffin man song. Then the hole in the sky opened up, and the Ghost-Japanese-Santa went back to Ghost-Japanese-Santa land.

"That was a close one!" Sandstorm meowed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, But we couldn't have done it without you, Scourge!" Firestar purred. But Scourge was gone. "Well, that was rather creepy." Graystripe said in Australian accent.

* * *

Yay! It's a small world after all! ch 9 is cooming soon to theaters! Pinapple Gorge would be proud! 


	9. Super Smudge

Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!

Firestar jumped onto the top of a tree. "THE ICE AGE IS COMING!" He yowled. "But it's the middle of July!" Sandstorm meowed. "Oh yeah. Right." Firestar replied, embarrassed. Then a giant banana fell on top off Firestar. "AH HA! I KNEW IT! THE ICE AGE IS COMING!" Graystripe yowled. He carefully tiptoed over to the banana that was crushing Firestar. "Yep, 100 percent cotton." He muttered. "I knew it." "Hello, My name is Amy!" Said the Banana. "Did that banana just talk?" Sandstorm asked, shocked. "You heard her, her name is Amy!" Graystripe yelled into the sky. "Err… Mrs. Amy… Pease get off me." Firestar said. "NEVER!" Amy shouted angrily. "HOORRAAAY!" Graystripe purred for no apparent reason.

"I'll save you, Rusty!" Cried a voice off from the distance. "Could it be?" Asked Sandstorm. "No." Graystripe replied. "IT'S SUPER SMUDGE!" Firestar cried. "Super what?" asked Graystripe & Sandstorm, who had never met Smudge. Smudge ran into Amy really, really hard. "Fear my HEAT VISION!" Super Smudge yowled heroically, as he blasted Amy with heat vision. "I'd better get out of here!" Amy the banana said, as she flew off somewhere. "Smudge! You saved me!" Purred Firestar. "No problemo, Rusty." Said Smudge. Then he flew off back to his house. "That was weird." Sandstorm said. "HOORRAAAY!" Graystripe cried.

Back at camp, everyone was having fresh kill. "This mouse tastes like mouse dung." Dustpelt complained. "Get used to it hommie." Cloudtail said. "You tried mouse dung?" Brightheart purred, amused. "HELP! HELP!" Cried a voice from the distance. "Who's that?" Asked Squirrelpaw. All the cats looked up to a tree. "HELPERS!" Cried the little, soft voice. "OH NO! That's Thunderclan's new kit, Redkit!" Cinderpelt yowled. "Firestar, you have to save him!" Cried Sandstorm. "Okaaay…" Firestar said, unsure. "C'mere, little kitty, kitty, kitty…" He called. The branch that Redkit was holding on to was breaking. "Oh nozers!" Graystripe said, once again turning on the dramatic music. "Did I hear JUSTICE?" Called out a voice. " 'Tis SUPER SMUDGE!" Firestar cried with happiness. Smudge flew over to where Redkit was hanging. "Use this boingy trampoline of JUSTICE!" Super Smudge yelled, as he placed a trampoline under the tree. Then the branch broke, and Redkit hurdled safely onto the trampoline. Then clan gave a sigh of relief.

"SUPER SUDGE HAS SAVED THE DAY!" Smudge called out.

"Oh, Super Smudge, the clan shall never forget this!" Cinderpelt cried. "If yer in trouble, just call 1800-456-6678, and I'll be there in a flash. Literally." Then Super Smudge flew off. "Err-What was his number again?" Asked Sandstorm. "Sandstorm!" Firestar hissed. "Sorry." Sandstorm said quietly. "We must find this Fudge or Pudge- or what ever his name was!" Cried Brackenfur. "We'll throw him a party!" Exclaimed Squirrelpaw "For saving Firestar's and Redkit's life!" Sandstorm added. "HOORRAAAY!" Graystripe shouted.

Smudge was in his twoleg's house watching The Simpsons. He was enjoying himself, while eating chips and pop. (His owner was in Hawaii) Then he heard a bang on the window. Smudge turned to see if it was something evil. "Yellow, Fred!" Cried Graystripe at the window. "Uhhh…. Purple?" Smudge said, confused. "Green!" Graystripe yelled. "I don't get it." Smudge said. "That's why I hired these 3 singing squirrels to sing it to you!" Graystripe cried happily. Then out of nowhere, 3 singing squirrels came with banjos and sombreros and began singing.

"_OOOOH…. My name is bob, my name is Fred, my name is yiddldy doo!_

_We've come here to sing a song to you!_

_Oh, Super Smudge, Yo Super Smudge, 'tis that your name!_

_But most people think we are highly insane!_

_You saved the clan, Thunderclan, and no one will forget,_

_Now we have a message for you, you little kittypet! _

_Firestar, Oh Firestar, the one who saved the clan, _

_Because he was your former friend he has a special plan! _

_Just meet him aaaat the camp, _

'_Cause you aaare the champ,_

'_Cause Thunderclan is gonna throw a giant great big party, YEAH!_

Smudge stared in disbelief at the 3 singing Squirrels, as they finished their song. Then Graystripe gave them a big round of applause. "HOORRAAAY!" Graystripe shouted. "So, what did you think?" Graystripe asked Smudge. " I'm wondering, Why didn't you just walk up to me and say "hey, Super Smudge! Thunderclan's throwing a party! See ya!" instead of hiring THREE SINGING SQUIRRELS!" Smudge shouted. "So are you gonna come?" Asked Graystripe. "Oh, I wish I could, but my twoleg's coming home today, and my favorite show is coming on in 2 hours. Sorry!" Smudge said. "Okelly Dokelly!" Graystripe said. "HELP! HELP!" Cried a voice off in the distance. "It's Super Smudge time!" Smudge said. "TO THE SMUDGE MOBILE!" He shouted. "HOORRAAAY!" Shouted Graystripe, following him, with the Batman theme in the background.

* * *

Yay! Super Smudge has saved the day! Oh nozers! Amy is coming! I better call Super Smudge! Ch 10 is coming soon! ( I like the number 10!) 


	10. The wonderful world of pickles

Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!

Note: This chapter is detecated to my good friend silverstarleaderofprincessclan, who really likes Pickles, and who also loves this story. Rock on!

* * *

"Hello Firestar!" Greeted Firestar's daughter, Squirrelpaw. "Hello Squirrelpaw." Firestar purred. "Look what Leafpaw found!" Squirrelpaw said. She held up something green and long. "What IS that?" Asked Firestar. "I don't know." Said Squirrelpaw. "Is it dangerous?" Asked Cinderpelt in the background. "Don't know." Squirrelpaw replied. "What if it destroys the clan?" Asked Brambleclaw. Firestar shivered. "I know what that is!" Crowfeather, who walked in from Windclan, said. " 'Tis a pickle!" He mewed. "Pickle?" Asked Leafpaw. "Pickle." Replied Crowfeather. "OOOHHH! I LOOOVE PICKLES!" Cried Graystripe, as he jumped on Squirrelpaw, and devoured the pickle. "Oh no! Graystripe broke the warrior code!" Firestar said. "Why?" Asked Graystripe. "You're Green!" Cried Sorreltail. Graystripe looked at him self. Graystripe's pelt had turned green! "Dang." He said. "It's a new Starclan rule that no cat can be green!" Firestar yowled. "But Green is NIIICE!" Cloudtail purred. "I wanna be green!" cried Squirrelpaw, as she pulled out an other pickle, and turned green. "OOOHHH… Pretty…." All the cats awed. By this time, every cat in Thunderclan were eating pickles, and turning green, which was against the warrior code. 

"Starclan's gonna kill us." Firestar said, as he ate an other pickle, and turned green. "Err- Why am I Purple?" Asked Cloudtail, who was in fact, Purple. Everyone looked at Purple Cloudtail. Then Brambleclaw had a look of horror on his face. " 'Tis da sacred pickle!" He screamed. Then the rest of the clan screamed. "Wait, wait the heck is the sacred pickle?" asked Sandstorm. " The sacred pickle was a gift from the heavens,-" "You mean Starclan?" Interrupted Squirrelpaw. "No." Brambleclaw said seriously. "It has more power than all of us put together. A long time ago, there was a prophecy that the pickle would save the forest-" "Wait! How do you know this?" Asked Firestar. "I'm not from the future!" Brambleclaw screamed out. "So, anyways, it would save the world, and stuff. And now Cloudtail has eaten the sacred pickle." Meows of shock came from the crowd.

"How can a pickle save the forest?" Mewed Sorreltail "Is this bad?" Asked Spiderpaw. "Curse you, Cloudtail!" Squirrelpaw hissed. "I love being Purple!" Graystripe purred. "Everybody, come down. Brambleclaw is just kidding." Firestar said. "I am?" Asked Brambleclaw. "Cloudtail, I know you're purple, but you'll just have to live with it." Firestar meowed. "But I'm a purple pickle!" Cloudtail wailed. "Well, at least your not a pink pickle." Graystripe pointed out. Just then, Cloudtail turned pink. "Never mind." Graystripe said. "Cloudtail, what ever happens, your being pink with the greens." Cinderpelt said. "What you said makes no sense." Cloudtail sobbed. Then a giant hole opened up in the clouds. Then Bluestar, the old Thunderclan leader jumped out of it.

"Firestar!" Bluestar yowled. "How could you let your nephew eat the sacred pickle!" She hissed. "I- I- I-…" Firestar trailed off. "WELL?" Bluestar hissed. "Oh no! She's spazing just like she did in book 5!" Graystripe cried in horror. Then he fainted. Firestar was still silent. Infact, he was silent, Squirrelpaw started singing 'Silent Night'. "I'm WAITING!" Yowled Bluestar. Then Firestar broke out in tears. "Very well, Firestar." She said. "I will return you, and the rest of the cats back to your normal colors, but only on one condition. "What?" Firestar asked quietly. "Oh, you'll see…" Bluestar purred, and she disappeared into the sky. Then a giant wave of smoke swept over Thunderclan. By the time the smoke was gone, no one was no longer green, or in Cloudtail's case, pink. "I'm gray again!" Purred Graystripe happily. "And I'm gorgeous white!" Cloudtail purred. Then all of the cats started a hoedown, because they we're so happy. Then everyone stopped dancing, and looked at Firestar. Then all of the cats started laughing. Firestar wondered why they were laughing. Then he saw his reflection in a puddle. "Great." Firestar meowed sarcastically. Firestar now had a giant, long nose! "I'm never eating pickles again." He hissed. "Well, HOORRAAAY for you!" Graystripe laughed.

* * *

Random quote 'o the day: Bluestar loves meow mix! Here's a sneek peek at chapter Err... 11! 

"Oh! Willy Wonka's here?" Asked Tallstar. "Can he give us all Wonka bars?" Asked Brambleclaw.

Yep! Yeaaaah... so... catch you on da flip side!


	11. Attack of the Killer Ant

Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!

It was Midnight. All the cats were asleep. Firestar was having a dream of Spottedleaf, giving him a weird new prophecy. Sandstorm was dreaming about catching a mouse. Graystripe was dreaming about Ommpa Lommpas. All was quiet. Too quiet. "I shall attack at dawn." Said a voice from the bushes. All the cats woke up. "Did you say something?" Asked Firestar. "Nope." Sandstorm replied. Then all of the cats fell asleep instantly. There was a rustle in the bush. All of the cats woke again. They all looked at Sandstorm. "What?" Sandstorm said. "Nothing." Said everybody. Then they fell asleep.

It was morning. Firestar's alarm clock went off. Firestar hit the snooze button. "Well, Howdy doo, feline!" Greeted a tiny little voice. Firestar woke up. "Huh?" He asked. The, there, standing on his stomach, was a little ant. "Hey, Graystripe, look, a little ant!" Firestar called to Graystripe. Graystripe rolled over to them. "Let's call him Willy Wonka!" Graystripe said. "Okay!" Said Firestar and Willy Wonka at the same time. "So, what brings an ant like you here?" Asked Firestar. "I've come to destroy you!" Screamed Willy. Then Firestar and Graystripe burst out laughing. "You?" Asked Firestar. Then Willy held up a riffle. "Me." He said. Firestar & Graystripe started screaming. "CINDERPELT! A KILLER ANT IS COMING TO KILL US!" They two cats screamed as they ran into Cinderpelt's den. Only Leafpaw was there.

"You're silly." Leafpaw said. "Silly Willy heads." She added. "Where's Cinderpelt?" Yelled Firestar. "I think she went to Wal-Mart." Leafpaw said. "There're having a sale on lard." She purred. Firestar looked behind him, to see where Willy Wonka was. He was gone. Firestar and Graystripe gave a sigh of relief. "HOORRAAAY!" Cried Graystripe we're safe!" He purred. "Not for long." Whispered Firestar.

It was the gathering. It had been 3 sunrises since the ant attack. Blackstar was finishing his speech. "And that's why, you should never drink out of a toilet!" He finished. "HOORRAAAY!" Graystripe called out from the audience. All the other cats clapped. Now it was Firestar's turn to speak. "Hello, folks!" He purred. "Why did the Riverclan guide carry a riffle?" He asked. "Because he wanted to shoot at rapids!" he purred. The only noise made was cricket chirping. "Ha! Ha! Haaaa." Firestar said. "Okay, thhhhat's all, folks!" He meowed, and fell off the stage. "No. That's NOT all." Said a little voice. Firestar and Graystripe gave a tiny mew of horror. "Willy Wonka!" They half said, half whispered.

"Oh! Willy Wonka's here?" Asked Tallstar. "Can he give us all Wonka bars?" Asked Brambleclaw. "I shall RULE THE WORLD!" Screamed Willy Wonka. "Riiiight…" Meowed Graystripe. Then Willy held up his riffle. "JEEPERS CREEPERS!" Screamed everybody. "MWHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Willy Wonka evilly. "I'm so EEEEVIL!" Laughed the less than 1-inch ant. "We shall escape the forest!" Screamed Leopardstar. "Like we did in book 3 of the New Prophecy?" Asked Tawnypelt. "Bingo!" yelled Willy, pointing his riffle at Firestar. "B-I-N-G-O! B-I-N-G-O! B-I-N-G-O! And Bingo was his name-O!" Graystripe sang, in the middle of the crisis. Willy shot at Firestar. The bullet was coming closer. Firestar had a look of horror on his face. Then a to be continued sign came up on screen.

"Curse you, 'To Be Continued Sign!" Graystripe yowled, as he ripped the sign in half. Now back to the chapter. Luckily Firestar ducked the bullet, and it cut the tree behind him in half. Unfortunately the tree fell on him. Now Firestar was down for the count. Then Willy Wonka pointed the riffle at Sandstorm. "Good Bye, MARY!" Willy screamed. "My name's SANDSTORM!" Sandstorm hissed. NOW she was mad. Willy shot the bullet at Sandstorm, but Sandstorm pulled a Matrix. That weird Matrix music came on as she did it in sloooow moootion. Then she caught the bullet, and threw it into the sky. "Oh Crumpets, that was my last bullet." Willy Wonka sighed. "BUT I SHALL STIL RULE YOU!" Willy screamed. Then a bird swooped down, and ate Willy Wonka. The ant. "HOORRAAAY!" Graystripe shouted. "You saved the forest from mass destruction!" He purred. Then Firestar woke up. "Hey, if there was a giant fight, why didn't clouds cover the moon?" Firestar asked. The moon was crystal clear.

Up in Silverpelt, Starclan was a disaster, mostly because a bullet had just hit the flashing sign the read 'Welcome to Starclan', which had apparently cost a lot of money. "Hey, my Starclan senses are tingling!" Meowed Lionheart. "Mine too. There must have been a fight at the gathering!" Exclaimed Spottedleaf. "Shouldn't we, like, move the clouds over the moon or something?" "We have no time for that!" Bluestar hissed. "Not after our 2000000000000000000000 dollar flashing Starclan sign has been destroyed, for some preposterous bullet has harmed it!" She wailed. Then all of the Starclan cats started sobbing. "It was SUCH a nice sign!" Silverstream cried. "Long may it rest in peace." Feathertail sobbed.

* * *

OMG! I'M NOT DEAD! Sorry fer not updating, lads.My computer was going wack, and so was the site. So from now on, back to da OLD schedule! HOORRAAAY! Also review! No flamerz! 


	12. Warriors: The even NEWER prophecy

Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!

An other night had come. Or HAD it? Well, actually, in this case, yes. Firestar was asleep, about to receive a message from Starclan. Or WAS he? Firestar had been sitting on the patch of grass in his dream for like, 10 WHOLE SECONDS! "NOW 11 SECONDS!" Hissed Firestar. "WHERE IS SHE?" Then Bluestar flew down from the sky. Well, actually she fell & crashed down from the sky, but whatever! "Are you READY?" Asked Bluestar. "I'm more ready than Graystripe on a day we're ordering Chinese food from China Hut!" Firestar purred. "It looks like Chinese food, it tastes like Chinese food, but it's actually Indian food!"

"Here's the prophecy." Bluestar meowed. Then she took out an extremely long piece that was about 80 miles long. "Holy man!" Firestar said. "Your Prophecy is that an firery asteroid will fall form the sky, and destroy the forest." She meowed. "That's all?" Firestar asked. "Why do you have such a long piece of paper?" Firestar asked. "Oh, that? That my grocery list, and the list of odd jobs Starclan cats can do to earn money to replace our Starclan sign." She meowed. "Good night." Bluestar said. Then she disappeared into a black hole. Well, actually tripped and fell into a black hole, but whatever!

Firestar awoke. It was dawn. "How will I tell the clan this?" He asked. "Try it in Spanish!" Graystripe suggested. Then, suddenly, a giant firery asteroid fell into the forest, Thunderclan camp to be exact. It missed everything. Every tree, every cat, EVERYTHING! Oh, except for Cloudtail, who got crushed by the asteroid. "HOORRAAAY!" Graystripe purred. "Great. Now what are we supposed to do for the rest of the series?" Asked Brightheart. "Err… Help me get out from under the asteroid?" Cloudtail suggested. "Hey, let's do the twist!" Sorreltail said. "YEAH!" Cried all off the cats. Then all of the cats started doing the twist. Except for Cloudtail, who was still crushed by asteroid.

* * *

YAY! what a short (But random) Chappie! HOORRAAAY! Like I said earlier: Untill I run out of chapters (Which will hopfully never happen) I'll update on Saturdays and Sundays! YAYZERZ! Oh, and H-H-Here's a sneek preveiw a-a-at... CH. 13! 

"Curse you, Educational Television!" Squirrelpaw hissed.


	13. APRIL FOOLS!

Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!

Firestar had just returned from hunting. He'd caught a can of Campbells chicken noodle soup, which was always tough prey. Firestar took the can of soup to the can opener. "Mmm… Soup…" Firestar purred. Then he carried his soup over to his favourite spot, and sat down. He sat down on a whoopee cushion! Firestar looked embarrassed. Then Sandstorm, Squirrelpaw and Graystripe stuck their heads out of a bush, and started laughing. "HOORRAAAY!" We pranked Firestar!" Purred Graystripe. "What's going on?" asked Firestar. "APRIL FOOLS!" The three of them shouted out, and continued laughing. Firestar stared at them, then took out his calendar. He's calendar read 'April 1st'. "Dang!" Hissed Firestar. "I SHALL GET REVENGE!" Firestar yowled. "I SHALL!" "Riiight…" three cats smirked.

A little later Graystripe was giving out hunting patrols. "… And Dustpelt… You can go with Tawnypelt-" "Tawnypelt's in Shadowclan, mouse-brain!" Dustpelt hissed. "Oh, okay, you can go with Spongebob-" "AAAAAAHHHHH!" Dustpelt screamed. "YOU'RE AN IDIOT, YOU STUPID FURBALL!" He screamed. "What else is new?" Graystripe commented for no reason. Then Graystripe started to walk away. He kept walking. And walking. And walking. "Wait a minute-" Said Graystripe. "I was going to Firestar's den. I would have been there by now." He said. Then he looked down at his paws. "AAHHH! My paws are glued to the ground!" Graystripe yowled. "APRIL FOOLS!" Firestar purred amusingly. "Please unglue me." Graystripe said. "Err...no." Firestar meowed. Then Firestar started to walk away. He kept walking. And walking. And walking. "Wait a minute-" Said Firestar. Then Firestar looked down at his paws. "AAHHH! Now MY paws are glued to the ground!" Firestar hissed.

Sandstorm was playing go fish with the purple elephant that took them home back from Disneyland, in chapter 2, and who Graystripe had called Fred. "Do you have any 2s?" Asked Sandstorm. "Go nuts. Do you have any peanuts?" Asked Fred in his British accent. "Only this really stale one." Sandstorm told Fred. Although it DID look pretty appetizing. So Sandstorm ate it. "EWWW!" She yowled. "That's ONE bad apple!" She said. Then she looked around. Err… Fred?" she asked. Fred was gone. "Grrr… I know Firestar & Graystripe did this!" She hissed.

Squirrelpaw & Brambleclaw were out hunting. Brambleclaw caught a mouse. "Good job, Brambleclaw!" Squirrelpaw purred. "What are you, my mentor?" Asked Brambleclaw. "Maybe." Squirrelpaw replied. Then as they walked along, Brambleclaw's foot got stuck in a trap. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I'M DIEING!" Brambleclaw screamed. "Stop acting like Graystripe!" Squirrelpaw meowed. I'm sure there's some sort of lever, or something." She said. Then she noticed a button that read 'Push here for Meow Mix.' "I'm Ready!" Squirrelpaw purred, as she pushed the button. Then both of them ended up in a trap hanging from a tree. "Curse you, Educational Television!" Squirrelpaw hissed.

All through out that day, people we're getting pranked, and blaming other cats for it. At sundown, all the cats were having a showdown. "Firestar!" Hissed Cloudtail. "I accuse you of replacing my fish sticks, with heavy wet sponges." He hissed. "Squirrelpaw!" Hissed Sorreltail. "I accuse you of painting pictures of Snoopy on my car!" She hissed. "Graystripe!" Hissed Dustpelt. " I accuse you of stealing my Meow Mix, and being an idiot." He hissed. "HOORRAAAY! That's me!" Purred Graystripe with pride. Firestar turned on Rap music. That was his sign to tell everyone to shut up. Everyone was quiet. "I don't accuse anyone!" Firestar hissed. Everyone gasped. "Tis April fools day, yes, but it's also the day I watch the April Fools special of the show 'The Tigerstar show', which comes on in 20 minutes." He said. "Wait, Tigerstar gets his own show?" Asked Brightheart. "It's a comedy." Firestar explained. "I now know who pranked us all!" Hissed Firestar. "Fred." He yowled. "FRED! HOORRAAAY!" Purred Graystripe.

Fred steeped out. "Ello, Ello. I'd murder for a cup 'o tea, mate!" He said. Everyone growled. "Err… Nice kitties… Niiice kitties…" Fred said. Then the clan attacked Fred. "APRIL FOOLS!" The cats shouted as they attacked him.

* * *

Yay! I know that April Fools day was , like, 2 months ago , BUT I WROTE THIS CHAPPIE ANYWAYS! APRIL FOOLZ! 


	14. The Gathering

Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!

It was… THE GATHERING!" "Dun, Dun, Dun. DUN!" Graystripe yowled. "Graystripe, get a hold of yer self, mate!" Firestar said, sounding like a cowboy. (He watched a lot of cowboy movies that day) They were all most at da fortress. "99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer!" Cloudtail sang. "Shut it." Firestar said to his nephew. "Your no fun." Cloudtail said. "YER no fun" Firestar corrected. "Okay guys, we're here, take a seat in the Thunderclan section, blah, blah, blah…" "HOORRAAAY!" Graystripe shouted. Firestar stood on the great rock, which was destroyed in 'Dawn' but Firestar didn't care.

Soon Shadowclan, Windclan, starting. and Riverclan showed up. "Hello, neighbor!" Graystripe greeted to Mistyfoot. "Hello, Mr. Pickle." She greeted to the other deputy. "SHERIFF Pickle." Firestar corrected. Now the Gathering was "I wanna go first!" Blackstar yowled. "I WANNA GO FIRST!" Leopardstar whined. "Okay, do Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Tallstar suggested. "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" Leopardstar had scissors, and Blackstar had paper. "Oh Chestnuts." Blackstar sighed. "I WIN! I WIN!" Bragged Leopardstar. She jumped onto the great rock. She was silent. She coughed. "Get on with it!" Shouted some cat in the crowd. "I have nothing to say." Leopardstar mewed. Firestar slapped his forehead. "Err… Okay… Then I'll go…" Blackstar meowed awkwardly.

Blackstar walked up the great rock. "HEEEEEEEY KIDS!" He yowled. Everyone who wasn't paying attention stared. "That gets you EVERY time." Purred Blackstar. "So anyways, yesterday a chandelier fell on one of my best warriors…" "So what?" Asked Brightheart. "I BLAME FIRESTAR!" He hissed. "HE CURSED MY CHANDELIER! I SAW HIM!" Tallstar made the crazy sign at him. Firestar was outraged. "Yer better run along, sheriff…" Firestar warned. "MAKE ME!" Blackstar hissed. "SUCURITY!" Firestar yowled. Then two guys wearing black walked in, and carried Blackstar off. "I WENT TO COLLAGE!" Blackstar yelled for no reason. "I got rid 'o that fella, yes I did." Firestar purred in his Texas accent.

Now 'tis was time TO DISCO! Well, actually it was time for Tallstar to speak, but all you disco lovers can start dancing! "Uhhh… Hi!" Tallstar purred. "What's the difference between Blackstar and a paperclip?" He asked. Everyone was silent. "NOTHING REALLY!" Tallstar said. Everyone laughed. "Why are his jokes so good, and mine are as worthless as Blackstar?" Firestar thought. "No one's even giggled at my jokes!" "Okay, okay, here's another!" Tallstar purred. "Why did Blackstar cross the road?" He asked. "Uhhh… To get to the other side?" Asked a Windclan cat. "Nope!" Purred Tallstar. "TO GO TO DOFUS LAND!" Once again, everyone laughed. As you can see, Blackstar was not the most popular cat in the forest. By the Time Tallstar finished all his anti-Blackstar jokes, everyone was sprawled out on the ground, laughing his ortheir whiskers off! Even Starclan was laughing! "That's a classic!" Bluestar laughed, conferring to the joke about Blackstar and the cement truck.

After everyone stopped laughing, it was time for Firestar to speak. Those weird anticapatingtrumpet noises came on. "Wait!" Graystripe called out to Firestar before he spoke. "Sing this to the crowd." He purred. "Soon every She-cat in the forest will be eating out of your paw!" "Yer sure about this, right sheriff?" Firestar asked. "Oh, I know." Graystripe purred. "It's how I got Silverstream to fall in love with me." Now Firestar was convinced Graystripe wasn't lying. "Now go, Mr. Cucumber!" Graystripe said. "SHEIRIFF Cucumber." Firestar corrected. He jumped onto the great rock. "Err… Hi… I would like to sing a song to y'all… It was recommended by my deputy… So get ready to listen, all you cowcats, and cowshe-cats, 'cause here I go. "HOORRAAY!" Clapped Graystripe. Firestar took in a deep breath of air. Then sang from off the paper.

_WACK, WACK, WACK!_

_CLUCK, CLUCK, CLUCK!_

_CLAP, CLAP, CLAP!_

_SLAP, SLAP, SLAP!_

_There once was a cat called GRAAAY-stripe._

_He was AAALLways right!_

_Even that day he blinded Firestar,_

_Take' in a break with a Kit Kat bar!_

_MUFFIN, MUFFIN, MUFFIN!_

_PANCAKE, PANCAKE, PANCAKE!_

_POTATO, POTATO, POTATO!_

_TOMATO, TOMATO, TOMATO!_

"This song makes NO SENSE!" Cried a Shadowclan cat. "Silverstream became your MATE because of this song?" Sandstorm asked Graystripe with shock. "Yep!" Graystripe purred proudly. Firestar kept singing.

'_Cause he IS da Graystripe!_

_Always making fruit so ripe!_

_Firestar isn't half as nice!_

_He really, really, does hate rice!_

_BOB, BOB, BOB!_

_CHOP, CHOP, CHOP!_

_COW, COW, COW!_

_TAKE A BOW!_

Only Graystripe clapped. "HOORRAAAY! I LOOOOVE THAT SONG!" He purred. All the cats stared angrily at Firestar for sing such an awful song so badly. "THAT'S IT!" Cried a Starclan cat, up in Silverpelt. "This gathering is OVER!" Then Starclan pushed the clouds over the moon, mostly because they were afraid Firestar would start singing again.

* * *

YAY! . ... MEOW MIX!...ROLLIE POLLIE OLLE!...BATMAN!...WHINNE THE POOH!...TEENAGE MUTANT NINGA TURTLES!...WAL-MART! (Random to English Translation: Comming soon: Chapter 15!) AAAALSO... the reason I havn't been updating is tat I'm going on a trip in a few days, do I won't be able to post while I'm gone, so don't except any new chapters for ,like, 2 weeks or so. I'll try to update alot more when I return. 


	15. Leafpaw & Sorreltail eat Lucky Charms

Disclaimer-I OWN NOTHING!

"BREAKFAST TIME!" Firestar shouted to the cats, as they made breakfast foods, such as cereal, pancakes, and toast. Leafpaw sat down beside Sorreltail. "Lucky Charms?" Leafpaw offered. "Oh, how I LOVE Lucky Charms!" Sorreltail purred as the two poured the Lucky Charms into the cereal bowl. They finished the entire box. "More?" Leafpaw offered, as she held up another box. "Yes, please!" Sorreltail purred. 1 hour later they had finished about 8000 Lucky Charms boxes. "Mmm… That was good." Purred Leafpaw. Then, to their disbelief, they Leprechaun guy from they cereal box jumped out from the cereal box! "Hello, fellow Lucky Charms eaters!" He greeted. "Shall we do an Irish jig?" "Yeah!" Exclaimed Leafpaw & Sorreltail as they began to do the Irish jig.

They started dancing around the camp. "Yer doing good, lassies!" The leprechaun said, as he continued to dance. But as he was dancing, he tripped on a rock. "OW!" The Lucky Charms guy cried with pain. "Are you alright?" Asked Sorreltail. "I think I broke my leg!" The Leprechaun said through gritted teeth. "I'll get Cinderpelt!" Leafpaw meowed, as she ran off to Cinderpelt's den.

"CINDERPELT! CINDERPELT!" Cried Leafpaw in horror. "WHAT? WHAT?" Asked Cinderpelt. "The Lucky Charms leprechaun guy is hurt!" She yowled. "Come quick!" The two cats rushed out to the open where Sorreltail and the Lucky Charms guy were lying. "I broke my leg, lassie!" He cried, in his Irish accent. "Cinderpelt will care for you." Assured Sorreltail. "But even worse, a little earlier, some ugly kids took my Lucky Charms, and ran off!" Exclaimed the leprechaun. "I have to chase them, and get it back!" He cried. "You're not going anywhere with that broken leg." Said Cinderpelt. "But I NEED my Lucky Charms!" Cried the Lucky Charms guy. "We'll get your Lucky Charms back!" Leafpaw offered. "Alright, but there are some things you need to know." He said. "You must use the power of the marshmallows to receive the Lucky Charms." The leprechaun. "Here." He said, as he gave Leafpaw and Sorreltail 5 Marshmallows each. "Use them wisely." He whispered. "We'll get your Lucky Charms back." Sorreltail mewed. "Even if it means killing ourselves." She added. "Thank you lassies." He said.

Leafpaw and Sorreltail were off. "What does he mean by 'Use the power of the marshmallows?" Asked Leafpaw. "Just do what he does in the commercial." Sorreltail said. "You mean throw them on the ground and make a command?" Leafpaw asked. "Yeah." Sorreltail meowed. "We better hurry up, if we want to find those kids." Then Leafpaw & Sorreltail heard murmuring from behind a bush. They peaked behind it. There, on the other side of the bush, was three kids eating Lucky Charms, and talking. "I can't believe we lost him!" Said one kid. "This is probably the first time ever!" Cried another. Sorreltail was furious. These kids were robbers! "MARSHMELLOW POWER!" Sorreltail yelled. "Err… Float?" She said awkwardly.

"Hey, is that a talking cat using Lucky's Marshmallow power? Asked a kid. "What ever it is, the cat's doing it wrong." Said a kid. The land that Sorreltail & Leafpaw was standing on was now rising toward the sky! "Come back!" Cried Sorreltail. "We have to get back down!" Leafpaw shouted. "MARSHMELLOW POWER!" Sorreltail commanded. "How about… Fall?" Now the 2 cats were falling. They fell into one of the kid's cereal bowls. "Hey!" Yelled the kid. Leafpaw quickly grabbed the box, and ran. "Let's follow them!" said one of the kids. Now the kids were chasing them. "Wow!" Said Leafpaw. "Just is JUST like that Lucky Charms commercial!" They two of them ran into the camp, clutching the cereal box. "LUCKY!" Cried Sorreltail. "WE GOT THE CHARMS!" She yelled. Unfortunately as they ran into the camp, the kids ran into the camp. "TWOLEGS ARE IN THUNDERCLAN!" Firestar yowled. Then everything was in slow motion. Leafpaw threw the cereal box to Lucky. "NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" She yowled in slow motion. The Lucky Charms guy got the cereal box, along with the marshmallows! "MARSHMALLOW POWER!" He shouted. "HEAL!" Then his leg recovered, and he started running with the box. "WE'LL GET YOU SOME DAY, LUCKY!" Shouted the kid angrily.

* * *

HOORAY FOR LUCKY CHARMS! Well, I'm finally back from my vacation, so I'll try to continue updating, however, now I only might update 1 day of the week.


End file.
